


Crash Landing

by KaiWritesNotes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiWritesNotes/pseuds/KaiWritesNotes
Summary: Crashing onto earth, she loses her memory and is unsure of why she landed there. With the help of goku and his family, she begins to build a life for herself. But what will happen when they discover she's a saiyan, and how will she recover her missing memories?
Kudos: 1





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an OC/Piccolo Fanfic but I've been slowly changing my notes to fix it and change it into a OC/goten fan ficition. It is all still mostly notes for now, i have been slowly writing it but its not my strong suit aha.

Loud rumbling from the space pod woke up. Rubbing her eyes and adjusting in her seat, she made a mental note to find a better ship once she landed on earth. Looking out she saw, the blue planet was no longer a tiny speck in the distance. As she drew closer you could see large masses of green. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Every other planet she's been to lately had been completely void of life. Hopefully this planet was the right one and she'd be able to complete her mission of finding him. It'd been 16 years since they'd started searching for him, and as the months and years passed on the chances of him being alive yet alone finding him were getting slimmer and slimmer. But they couldn't afford to give up hope. At this point it was all she had. No friends, no family, no home. She had absolutely nothing except the mission that had been passed down to her. What was to happen after she found him was unknown. Perhaps finding some where safe to live, or finally over throwing the forces that destroyed so many lives and planets through the universe. Who knew? The beeping of control panel on the pad, drew her out of her thoughts. A warning popped up along with some information on earth. She knew the pod was old and coming to its last legs but she didn't expect to a warning about landing so soon. This planet had better be the one or I might ever find him she thought to herself, as she read about the blue planet that was drawing near. It had clean breathable air and plenty of water, most of the land was filled greenery and life. It would be the perfect place for a sayian to live. She just had to hope the life down there was welcoming, as there didn't seem to be too much information about the creatures that roamed that planet. Humans they were called, and apparently their technology wasn't as advanced as most of the planets that were still living. Hopefully they would advanced enough so she could replace the crappy pod she been travelling in. The rumble grew louder and louder as the pod began to enter the atmosphere and The rumbling grew louder and louder as the pod began to enter the atmosphere and plummet towards the ground. A crack began to grow across the front window. The walls started to grow hotter and hotter the faster it fell. Panic started to settle in as she released that the pod might make the landing. - started with her waking up about to land - full of adrenaline from escape - the space pod is a little old and is unsure on whether she'll be able to survive the land but its a sacfrice that needs to be made. - only just survives, just a major head injury that causes memory loss. - the pod lands near gokus house and they rush to it to figure out what is it and whose on it. - she regain consciousness and notices them running towards her. - sees that they look similar to her except they don't have tails, she quickly hides her tail. in her shirt but wrapping it around her waist. - they pull her out the wreckage and begin to ask her questions. - at first they don't believe her when says she doesn't know what happened, but then chi chi (they only one with sense) notices a big gash on her head and then yells at the boys for not thinking to care for her before beginning their interrogation. - they realised that she has suffered from memory loss , so its unlikely she'll be a threat and they note how low her power level feels. (not concealing her power, she's just weak) -


	2. New Beginnings

-started with her waking up about to land

\- full of adrenaline from escape

\- the space pod is a little old and is unsure on whether she'll be able to survive the land but its a sacfrice that needs to be made.

\- only just survives, just a major head injury that causes memory loss.

\- the pod lands near gokus house and they rush to it to figure out what is it and whose on it.

\- she regain consciousness and notices them running towards her.

\- sees that they look similar to her except they don't have tails, she quickly hides her tail. in her shirt but wrapping it around her waist.

\- they pull her out the wreckage and begin to ask her questions.

\- at first they don't believe her when says she doesn't know what happened, but then chi chi (they only one with sense) notices a big gash on her head and then yells at the boys for not thinking to care for her before beginning their interrogation.

\- they realised that she has suffered from memory loss , so its unlikely she'll be a threat and they note how low her power level feels. (not concealing her power, she's just weak) 

_______

explains the house life ( they offer her to live with them) 

\- goku mysteriously disappears ever day, they says he's training for something. but they say it's nothing in particular. but why train for something that's not happening. big confusion. 

\- Goten and her hang out and while they are hanging out they try to figure out a nickname for her. maybe a few awkward moments of her asking questions like maybe goten mentioning trunks and how they need to meet and then she wonders where he is. 

Name ideas: Aubergi, cassia, zinnia, aster, indigo, 

Aster

Aubergi could be her original name. 

\- gohan stops by and chi chi fills him in on what happened.

\- chi chi teaches her how to do jobs around the house and realises that she isn't the brightest so gives her some lessons on things on such as maths and how to read. she's is loving the extra help around the house , especially with the cooking. 

\- trunks stops by to hang out with goten and meets her. they tell him not to tell his mom and dad yet as they are still trying to figure out who she is and where she came from.


	3. Trouble

\- after a few weeks, she chilling in the garden, and realisies that she hasn't actually left the house or garden so decided to go explore. 

"a little walk wouldn't hurt"

\- she wonders the forest and is amazed but all the animals she sees. notes how some of them look like creatures from the picture books chi chi has been teaching her to read. 

\- she comes across the town and is amazed about how many houses and people there are. 

\- it begin to get darker and she realises she need to go back before she worries anyone. 

\- wonders into a dark alley and spots a group of men, goes up t them ask for directions.

\- they try to take advantage of her and begin asking her for money. 

\- in a panic she starts them running away but they catch up to her and begin to drag her back into the alley. 

\- she screaming and yelling but no one seems to be coming. 

\- then she notices a figure flying in the sky and lets out the biggest scream she can

\- in a flash the figure swopes in and begins to beat up the men

\- walks into the light to reveal its gohan 

\- she begins to break down and can't stop crying, she tries to talk but can't get anything in. 

\- gohan tells her to grab onto him and they can talk when they get back to gokus.


	4. I want to Fight

\- they return home, and chi chi begins to start yelling at there for disappearing with telling her and gohan for being late to dinner.

\- she then notices her state and brings her to sits her on the couch and gives her some food and some space. and drags gohan out into the kitchen and demands he explain what happens.

\- he explains that he was just on his way over when he heard screaming and went in to investigate and that's he found her being attacked.

\- she still crying but a bit softer now and slowly taking bits of her food.

\- gohan sits down and begins to asks her is she's ok

"i was just so scared, they was no one else around to help me. i thought they were going to kill me."

"its okay your safe now"

"i want to fight"

"what"

"like you, i want to fight like you so no one can do that to me ever again, please teach me"

"no."

"please"

"i said no. my fighting days are over."

"please its just a few lesson please, i don't want to be so weak"

"no, please don't ask me again" he leaves the room and flies off.

\- goku and chi chi run in to see what happened

_ explains that she was begging gohan to teach her how to fight. but he refused

\- they explain to her very vaguely that gohan used to be really good fighter and always tried to protect people but it wasn't what he want in life so he's given it uo and only ever fights out of necessity.


	5. Training Begins

\- a few weeks later, every time gohan comes to the house she still asks him to teach her to fight or bring up how weak she one way or another.

\- carrying all her study books "wow there's books are so heavy i can nearly carry them, if inly there was someone who teach me how to get stronger."

\- cooking " hey gohan, an you lift this bag of flour on the bench for me, its just soooo heavy and i don't think im strong enough to do it"

\- eventually he caves in, but tells her to not get too get her hopes too high.

\- the day comes , and __ is pumped. she will finally be able to protect herself and feel comfortable going out again.

\- Gohan shows up and explains that they are gonna go fly some where else to do training. she's nervous to leave the safety of the yard but she agrees.

\- they arrive a mountain range and after gohan sets her down she notices a large figure wondering towards them. scared and thinking it was only supposed to be gohan train her she hide behind a rock.

\- gohan doesn't realised she run off and hidden and begin to start waving at the large figure.

\- as it comes closer she notices, that its a a very tell and very green man, or well alien i should say. he's definitely not human.

" you're late. i was starting to think you didn't actually want to get back into training."

"well.... i'm not actually here to train, i just told you that so i could get you out here"

\- he turns to leave but gohan he tells him stop

" please just hear me out piccolo, i have a friend who need your help. they want to start training but im not ready to get back into training again and i thought since you always seem to want to train with me that made a new student could be good for you."

" well where are they then "

\- gohan realises that they aren't there and begins to panic, yells "name" and then they slowly begin to peer out from behind the rock, notices that piccolo is still there, makes eye contact and then dives back behind the rock.

"you forgot to tell her about didn't you"

\- scratch the back of his head and smiles, whoops guess i did he laughs

\- goes over to her and crouches down, and explain that there's nothing to be afraid of that he is going to train her.

\- after introductions, gohan leaves explain that he has things to do, and that piccolo will take her back home whenever she's finish for the day.

" trust me you're in good hands"


	6. Tough Teaching

\- her and piccolo are then left alone in the mountains

\- he makes a comment about how weak she seems and that she's not worth his time, he mentions about Gohan seems stronger when he first began to train him. 

\- he turns to leave when she grabs his begins to beg, she explains how was attacked a few weeks ago and how weak she felt and how afraid she is to do anything or go anywhere outside of the house. 

\- he caves in and agrees, on one condition that she stops that annoying crying. 

\- instead of beginning to teach any techniques or moves he just challenges her to hit him. she pulls her fingers into a fist and begin to swing at him but at the last second before impact he disappears.

\- he appears behind her and demands she tries again. this cycle repeats for what felt like forever. she begins to get extremely frustrated and screams at him, saying that none of this is helping her is he moving at impossible speeds. 

\- he stops and decides to take another approach, the next time she swings he grabs her fist and pushes it away. this continues and she continues yelling bout how stupid and point less this is and she'll never learn anything if all she's made to do is aimlessly through ounces athime. 

\- not realising his rising anger he begins to block and push back more and more aggressively and harder, until she trips and begins to roll down a steep incline into a solid wall of rock cause some rocks to fall on top of her. 

\- piccolo at first does nothing and yells at her to grow up and get up cause complaining and laying around will achieve nothing. after a minute of her not responding or moving he begins to panic and runs over.

\- he pulls the rocks off her to see large bruise being to form, and her breath extremely weak and almost not there at all panic he flies over to goku and chi chis. while cursing himself for being so reckless.

' stupid me how could i be so careless, she not like gohan or the others, she's only just stating out and only human, her body wouldn't be able to handled to much punching or pushing around. Gohan made a mistake trusting me, he trusted me to look after his friend and look what I've done. he's never going to want to train with me again.'

\- he arrives at the house and buses through the door. chi chi begins to start yelling piccolo demanding he explain what he's done, but just before she can reach him =, goku just grabs onto to piccolos shoulders and instant transmissions them to the hospital.


	7. A Tail?

\- goku and piccolo have been sitting __ hospital room, they had taken her in for surgery and said that she'll be out in another hour or so.

\- piccolo is deep in mediation when goku breaks the silence.

"so are you going to explain what happened? gohan told me that he was going to convince you to train her. not almost beat her to death "

"here's not much to explain, i got angry and forgot she's not like you guys and that she can't survive a full hit or a fall like that, like you guys can. Gohan tricked me into thinking that he wanted to train with me again'

\- goku went to speak when gohan appeared at the door and looked down in shame. "im sorry i didn't think you'd help me i told you th truth. it was the only way to get you to help __"

"whatever, you didn't even what the deal with her is. why do you guys suddenly have a stranger living with you. he turns to goku

\- goku, explains how she appeared in a crashed space pod and had suffered from full memory loss, deciding that she wasn't a threat they took her in and figured that she probably wouldn't be much of threat if she couldn't remember anything

' of course' was all piccolo said before returning back to his mediation,

\- the doctor explained that she would be fine and was lucky to have survived before explaining that they found of sort of complication but no so, rather something confusing about her. tired of hearing him ramble that demand him to spit it out

"she has a tail'

\- they all just stared at him in shock. how had she managed to hide this from them. why did she hide it. was there more she was keeping from them. had she even actually lost her memory at all. piccolo got up and left he'd had enough drama for one day and didn't need goku dragging him into a another mess that he seems to always get himself into.

\- the two stood there, shock still on their face. their brains racing to find a explanation when. gohan snapped his finger, bring his dad out of his thoughts.

"dad, do you think it possible, i mean i vegeta said that they'd all been destroyed besides you, him and two others, but do you think its possible at all that she could be a saiyan? i know it seems like a ling shot i know but its the only thing that makes sense. with the tail and the randomly appearing and landing on earth. "

"you know what gohan i think it might possible, lets wait till they bring her back and then we'll have to ask her about it" still thinking about whether it was even possible for another saiyan to still exist.


	8. Whats the truth

\- she begins to wake up in hospital still confused.

"where am i? why am i so sore. the last thing i remember was training and piccolo getting mad at something. and then i wake up here"

\- she notices goku and gohan staring at her, with angry looks plastered on their faces.she still tried to demand answers before gohan snaps.

\- he demands that she tells her exactly who she is and why she's here. she begins to break down again. confused on where this sudden aggression has come from when goku calmly stand in between them.

"we know you're a saiyan "

" a what?"

"don't lie to us we know you're a saiyan. what are you doing here on earth?"

"what in the world is a saiyan?"

"stop it! we saw you're tail"

\- she freezes and begin to panic, she looks down to realises she in different clothes and her tail isn't wrapped around her waist. she still tries to tell them that she still hasn't got any of her memories back and that she has no idea what a saiyan is.

\- she explains to them how she kept it hidden because when she first saw them running towards her she noticed that they didn't have tails so she made the spilt second decision to kept in hidden. fearing that if they saw her tail they may not help her and try to hurt her in someway.

\- gohan says nothing but looks at his father to see what he would decide

"okay, i believe you. but ive got to go somewhere to discuss these with someone. gohan stay hear and watch over her"

\- they sit there silence until she notice that gohan has fallen asleep. still riddled with fear she gets up, and slowly leaves the room and the hospital

\- as soon as she's out of the hospital she runs as afar as she can with no plan or idea on where she going. she know she just needs to run, scared of what will happened when goku returns.


	9. Rumors

\- goku goes to vegetas, he decides to fly there instead of it so he can give himself time to think about how he's going to explain this to vegeta.

\- unsure on how to start the conversation he decides to pretend he's there to just to train with him.

"so uh vegeta, did you ever think of the possibility that maybe there could be other saiyans out there somewhere"

\- v is shocked by the suddenly question and ends up not being able to dodge g's punches. he stops and demands g to tell him/her this question is coming from all of a sudden.

\- g plays dumb and tries to play it off as sudden curiosity. but v sees through him. he turns off the gravity chamber and tells him he needs to leave or explain his suddenly curiosity.

\- g gives in and he begins to explain about ___ . "did you not think to come get me the moment a alien space ship landed in your backyard"

" so the rumours were true after all"

" what rumours"

\- he explains that years ago when he still was working for freiza. that rumours began to surface about a saiyan family has he also been off on a mission when planet vegeta was destroyed and that f has miscalculated when he thought all saiyans would be back on the planet when it exploded. they had become planet hoppers, constantly moving from planet to planet to avoid f and his men. before we destroyed f, they had found the two adult saiyans and killed them but the child had vanished and they were unable to find them or get the parents to admit they existed so they called off the search.

"so yes its entirely possible , but the question is why are they here."

\- he then demands to go see for himself this "new" saiyan., g it's them there but when they arrive they are met y an empty bed and a panicking gohan.


	10. Prince Vegeta

\- after realising she's missing, they spilt out to all find her. knowing she couldn't have gone far with her injuries and her lack of ability to fly.

\- after a few mins of searching vegeta find her, and begins an aggressive approach to interrgating her. throwing her around with kicks and punches asking her the same she's already heard over and over again. who are you. who do you work for. why are you here.

\- she yells in between hit that she doesn't know anything and that she's so confused on what this saiyanthing they keep saying she is.

\- the saiyan thing throw him over the edge as he yells about that she's clearly not a saiyan cause shes too weak to be one that kakaorrt is fooling himself.

\- gohan and goku appear and tell him to stop, he stops himself mid punch and turns around, crossing his arms and tells kakakorrt he is clearly very wrong and that of all people would be able to tell if someone was a saiyan.

" vegeta enough, we don't have time to hear about your "im the prince of all saiyans" bullshit.

\- ___ slowly begins to stand and goes

" prince vegeta?" before falling back down into the dirt


	11. Find The Prince

\- flashback -

\- a story of little __ complaining as they sit in the little space pod, wanting to stop constantly going to different planets. they say that you know we cannt stay on one planet for too long.

" yeah but why do you have too"

they tell her the story about how their home planet was destroyed while they were on their way back from a mission. they found out while on their travels looking for survivors that frieza had destroyed the planet. realising he wouldn't want survivors they began planet hopping. they taking about how they still hold hope that there was survivors, but they must first make sure frieza doesn't find them before they do. 

there hope of destroying frieza is finding the prince vegeta. they talk of how much stronger the prince seemed to be getting every time he returned for a mission. their goal was to find him and any other survivors and lead an attack on frieza as revenge for destroying their home and people.

\- time jump-

she stood feet frozen as she watched *insert random alien* start dragging her parents away, they had no yet noticed her but when they do she's sure she'll suffer the same fate as them. they noticed she hasn't ran away yet they started screaming at her to run.

"run"

"go, run ____"

they began thrashing around trying to break free. but there new found strength was not enough, they were beaten back down. the aliens turned their attention to her. she tried to find the strength to run but her feet were glued to the ground. this was it and she knew it. she didn't have the strength to fight, her parents believed if they gave up fighting and didn't train her their power levels would begin to decline making it harder to be found with the scoters.


	12. You're no Saiyan

\- wakes up and explain what she remembers, they she not threat and she is able to continue staying with the son family.

\- she is constantly going over to capsule corp and trying to follow vegeta around. constantly offering to do anything for him, and always calls him prince vegeta.

\- bulma is confused by this and gets the wrong idea from this. she talks to vegeta about this and he yells about how annoying she is. and she's too weak   
"you are no saiyian to me"

\- hearing this breaks her heart, she had hoped that being around another sayian would help re jog her memory


	13. Training Begins

\- for the next few weeks she just sulks around the house and help chi chi with all the chores.

\- she eventually gets the idea to ask goku if he could try train her but he's not a very good teacher and she couldn't grasp anything he was trying to teach

\- so she tries going kame house but master roshi creeps her out too much and krilin is way too patient and after a few days she has felt as if no progress had been made

\- she tries tien and chia but he talks about how his teacher was cruel and such and he refused it teach incase he became like him or created another fighter like him

\- next she tries yamcha as she remembers oolong reminiscing about how there was a time when yamcha seemed stronger than goku. and while he most definitely isn't now, he might be the better teacher as sparring wouldn't be difficult or as un fair as it felt with goku. but he just plays baseball now and he offer to let her train for a day with him and see if it feels like the sport could help build her strength

\- that doesn't work out, so she decides after a few weeks that maybe it is time for her to quit trying to get stronger.

\- she feels defeated not being able to find suitable teacher and wants to go back home and sulk about it but she feels too embarrassed so she decides to slowly walking back to the house, instead of taking the car bulma gave her. it's a few days walk.

\- she find her self each night, sleeping under the trees eating whatever berries or fruit she could find. she looks up at the stars each night and asking the question why isn't she good enough, and why she still couldn't remember anything. but was anything worth remembering now considering how she's in this low point because of it. 

\- after a week and a bit she arrives back at the house, her clothes all dirty and torn. she is greeted by chichi running out to her. she acts very concerned thinking something happened to her and then when it's explained it was her choice she yells at her for making her worry. her yelling causes goku and goten to come running there too. they explain how they saw everyone a few days ago at bulmas and they thought she was training with someone. but when yamcha said she'd decided to go back home they got concerned cause hadn't returned. but they figured you probably ended up deciding to find another teacher.

\- she's so emotionally exhausted that she thanks them for their concern and excuses her self to the bathroom to wash up. she stands in the shower, warm water washing away over a weeks worth of dirt , sweat and tears. she reflects on her time on earth. this was her home now she thought, she had no life that she could remember to get back to. whenever she was doing also seemed to for nothing considering he wanted nothing to do with her. so now what? live the rest of the days doing chores with chi chi, it wasn't the worst idea but it's definitely wasn't the best either. but she had the make the most of it. after washing up she went straight to bed, exhausted from the trip back.


	14. A New Hobby

\- as the weeks past every day seems to be getting easier and easier. when all the work for the day had been done she would go off into the woods are explore it a little . slowly her confidence began to grow and the more time she spent there the happier she became. she always pick some flowers she came across for chi chi, and collected some fruits for the boys. takes care of the plants she take from and starts planting other flowers and trees to make up for what she's taking.

\- gohan and videl invite them over over for a lunch one day. trying to be a good friend and nice house guest she spends the day before filling up her basket with some fruits and beautiful flowers for them. they thank for the wonderful gift and they all sit down to have lunch, after that they decide to share the fruits she gave them as dessert. they remark how amazing it is and nothing like they get from the store. she explains how she been spending her days out in the woods now and what not. he is shocked to see her growth from this girl who was scared to even leave the garden at one point to now spending her days running through the woods and exploring it. that's when an idea struck him.   
"you should take some of these fruits to piccolo" he suggested. goku tries to but in'but piccolo doesn't...' but gohan kicked him under the table and continued, saying how he's pretty sure piccolo still spends most of his days in the mountains near the sons house. she felt hesitant on this idea, as last time she saw him she went to the hospital and she never got an apology for it.


	15. Strawberries and Apples

\- some how gohan manages her to convince her to go. she ends up waiting a few days before picking some more fruit since she picked quite a bit for gohan and videl and she didn't want to end up stripping all the trees and bushes of their fruits. soon the day came, chi chi was kind enough to let her have the day off from her chores so that she could leave early in the morning, since it felt like it might end up being a long trip and she didn't want to be walking back at night. just left just as the sun was rising, the sky filled with soft purple and pink clouds. the walk was a tiring one but she'd spent so much time trying to figure out what to pick and give piccolo since she still hardly knew him and didn't know what his taste was. she ended up chosen some strawberries and apples since they seemed to the favourites in the son household so maybe he would like them too. it was not until the very late morning she reached the mountains, and began following the thin trail up them. but the time she reached the higher points it was past midday. she sat near the top and wondered how an earth she was supposed to find him. when she noticed a cape flowing in the wind lower down from where she was. she yells out to him as she runs down to him, she trips and fall over but just sits there a laughs it off.

\- piccolo is standing there frowning at her, how did he managed to get trick by gohan a second time. next time he says he wants to train he's going to his house instead of waiting for him somewhere. he frowns down what the girl laughing in front of him, how she though tripping over was funny is beyond him.   
'what are you doing here'   
"well gohan said that i should bring you some fruits i picked so here i am. i brought you apples and strawberries i wasn't quite sure what you liked and everyone said they also didn't know, so here ya go"   
she explains as she getting up from the ground. she tries to hand the basket to him but he doesn't take it.   
'i don't eat'   
" what do you mean you don't eat? if you're on a diet of something i will just keep the extra one you don't want, or if you don't like these fruits i could try find some different ones for you. we've got heaps back home" she panics, why she's trying so desperately for him to like her she doesn't know. she looks at him waiting for a response, he straight face unreadable. traces of a small smile creep on his lips but he begins to frown again.   
'i don't eat, i only need to drink water to survive' he explains

\- she jumps on a rock so she at eye level with him.  
'open you mouth'  
"why"   
'i just wanna see something'   
"fine only if you leave him alone after"   
he opens his mouth and she pulls a funny face like she's really inspecting his mouth.  
"you've got taste buds, therefore you eat "   
'what'   
" you've got taste buds on your tongue, so there's no excuse why you can't eat them, plus it took me all day to get here and i'm not leaving until you at least some"   
he sits down, and closes his eyes. she very confused by this, but also sits down beside him. after a while a sitting in silence she asked if he's gonna try the fruits, the only response she gets is 'i'm mediating leave me alone" something in here took this a challenge to try and annoy him, after all she did say she would t leave he tried it and she's a woman of her word.

\- she sits in silence with him for a while longer, trying to hatch the perfect plan and the. she got it! she wriggles her self closer to him before, laying herself down in his lap. and begins to pour out every question that came to mind.  
\- why are you so grumpy   
\- what even are you   
\- where'd you come from   
\- how'd you end up being friend with someone like gohan  
\- why are you mediating   
-why at egos green   
-why do you wear a cape  
\- how come you'd don't like him   
\- what do you even do in your spare time  
\- do you just spend all your time fight like goku and prince vegeta

enough he yellsed standing up cause her to fall out of his lap. it worked. she thought back to when she first meet the sons and how goten just kept pouring out every single question that came to mind. she dusted her self off and run to her basket and pick up a strawberry.   
"here you are" she hands it to him beaming. he takes a slow bit of it, trying to decide how he feels on the flavour. he comments on how the taste makes him feel sickly . she sitting back down with him, she asked if what other foods he'd tried before.   
'none'   
she felt shocked, sure it kind of made sense since he doesn't eat but she'd assumed that maybe gohan or something had convince him to try some before.   
"oh it must just be too sugary for you then, sorry if i'd know you've never eaten anything i would've brought something for you with a little less strong of a taste" she hands him an apple " here you might like this better"

\- then end up sitting there watching the sun slowly begin to go down, she asked him about how he knows gohan. and without batting an eye he tells her all about how he used to be a bad guy and had plans to kill goku but then one day raditz came along and being selfish he refused to let him kill goku and wanted to get rid of him so he was the strongest in the world. in the end he technically did get what he wanted in the form of killing goku. but a new threat was on the horizon so he took gohan and forced him learn to survive on his own and how to fight if they had any chance of beating the sayiyans. "wow i had no idea gohan had such a tough upbringing, i guess why he gave up fighting though"   
'i wish he didn't though'  
"huh"   
' nothing'   
she realises the su. is almost completely set and she still has to get home. she offers him the rest of the fruit to take with him but he politely declines. she wonders in her head if it's a good idea to ask him to walked back with her. he still hardly know her and it still seems like he just doesn't like her. he places a hand on a her shoulder bringing her back to reality   
'you zoned out'   
"oh uh sorry, i was just wondering if um, maybe you could, uh possibly" she stumbles over her words nervous to ask him for such a favour.  
'spit it out'   
"could you please walk back with me, it's getting dark now and i'm scared" she stutters out, to her surprise he agrees and they begin to walk. the woods was so dark at night, of the moonlight was blocked by all the branches and leaves. she hoped that back home they wouldn't be mad about her being back so late. she'd never meant to spent that long with him but the time seemed to fly by. she had to almost jog to be able to keep up with his long strides, but didn't ask him to slow down worried that he'd change his mind and leave her alone in the woods. there was a rustle in the bushes cause her to jump and grab onto his arm, he pretended to take no notice and they continue walking with her still clinging his arms.

\- he feels his face getting warm, and a nervous energy building up in him. this felt so new to him, he tried to just push it aside and get this walk over and done with.her hands felt so soft and small around his. he slowed his walk, telling himself it was so she could keep up with him and totally not so the walk would last longer. he reflected on how he'd gotten into this situation, while they walked. before they knew it they had arrived back at the sons house. he lets go of her hand and turns to leave. she grabs his cape.

"wait piccolo, i just wanted to say thank you for walking me back even thought you didn't have too"

he goes to speak but before he can say anything the door swings out "____" chichi exclaims "i was so worried i was just about to send goku out to go find you, thank goodness youre safe."

while she distracted by chi chi he flies off to who knows where. she feels a little of sadness at the fact he left without saying goodbye but shrugs it off as she goes inside to tell everyone about her little adventure she had today.


	16. Party

Character changes and most of this chapter will be re worked   
another scene that will be changed so it the main character (still haven't got a name yet) and the boys (goten and trunks) all hanging out 

\- a few weeks pass by and bulma comes by to give them an invite for a party she's throwing. __ is nervous to go and tried to pretend to be sick so she doesn't have to go. but chichi is not falling for it, and drags her along anyways. she's embarrassed to have to see vegeta after last time she saw him. her plan had been to find herself someone who would be able to train her so that next time she swear the prince she would be strong enough for him to accept for as a saiyan. but no everything goes to plan does it. they arrive there and join the crowd of friends. she hangs out the other edge of the group, not knowing everyone as well as they know each other she feels out of place. she spot gohan and runs over to say hello. they begin chatting and he asked her how meeting with piccolo went. she recounts the story to him while he laughs about she managed to get away with being that annoying to him and voices his shock at the fact that he actually caved into and ate the fruit. but the shock was nothing compared to the absolute shock he felt when she told him how he was kind enough to walk her home and how embarrassed she felt about being so scared and holding his hand whole time out of fear.  
"speaking of piccolo is he coming to this?" she asks gohan, trying not to sound too excited over the idea she might get to see him again.  
"sorry __ i have no idea if he's coming" he tells her, she feels hear heart sink a little. "i think he's annoyed at me for tricking him into thinking we were gonna train again" he laughs, scratching the back of his head. he goes off to mingle with everyone else and she's left staying there awkwardly by herself again. she stands there spaced out until bulma comes over and welcomes her. she thanks her for the invite and comments on her lovely everything looks.   
"vegeta would also like to thank you for coming, wouldn't you vegeta" she glares at him, while he stands there with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. "no i would not"   
" uh yes you would. we talked about this you need to treat your guest with respect and that includes ___"

" i told you this before and i'll tell you again woman, she does not deserve my respect. she's a disgrace to the saiyan race and shouldn't have been invited" he tells back before storming off. bulma turn her attention back to ___ and apologies for her husbands behaviour. "it's okay, uh if you excuse me think i'm gonna go for a walk around the garden" she says before hurrying off. the moment she turns the corner and is out of the sight the waterworks start and begins to run through the garden not paying attention just running away from the party. full of embarrassment and hurt. she slam into something as she running and falls down on her butt. she looks to see piccolo stand there with his hand extended. she accepts it and stands back up, quickly wipe the evidence her crying off her face.   
'you should really watch where you're going'  
she just laughs and agrees with him.   
'what are you even doing out here, should t you be back with everyone else' he asks  
"id had enough of it and wanting a break from it all, why are you out here by yourself" she decides to not share what happened earlier with vegeta. he begins to start walking and looks back at her, she sees this as an invitation to walk with him. as they walk he explains how he's still kind of mad at gohan for tricking him not once but twice and he was certain that this time was gonna be another trick again. but he tries to shrug his anger off and dismissing it. she just smiles at him and tells he it's perfectly normal and understandable for him to upset and angry, she the. also suggest he actually talks it out with gohan so it doesn't build up inside him.

\- they continue to walk through the garden together in silence just enjoy each other's company. he can't help himself but think back to when he walked her home and the feeling of her hand is his. it was so small and soft. he stares at his palm wondering whether he'd ever be able to hold it again. she finds herself staring at him while they're walking. something about of him keeps drawing her in. maybe it's his unique appearance or the sort of the mystery he seems to give off. she notice he looked deep in thought and was about to ask him what's on his mind when something else caught her attention. the center of the garden stood a very tall beautiful tree. immediately she bolted straight for it, jumped up on the branches and began climbing. she look down to see piccolo just standing at the base of the tree looking up at her. "hello down there" she laughed and waved "come climb with me, it's fun i promise" he feels himself begin to frown and wanting to say no but also something in him want to agree just to see her happy. he flew up the highest branch in the tree and sat on it. he watched as she jumped from branch to branch climbing higher and higher. "i don't see how you think this is fun"   
"maybe that's because you cheated"   
'cheated?'  
"yeah you just flew to the top that's cheating you got to climb, not fly"  
'you didn't tell me the rules so what did expect'

she reaches the branch he's sitting on and begin to pull herself up when a the branch makes a giant crack and they begin to fall. instead of trying to grab another branch she finds herself curling into a ball waiting for the impact. but piccolo grabs her and cushions her landing. she opens her eye and his face is just a few inches away from hers, his breath hot on her skin. they lay there, her on top of him, lips almost touching. "uh are guys okay?" krilin Interrupts their moment. just immediately jumps off him and dusts herself off, as she watches everyone else running towards them. they ask what happened and she explains how that branch snapped with she was climbing and they fell out of the tree. chi chi hears this and immediately starts making sure she okay and checking for any injuries.  
vegeta comments on how weak she is and how she's not a true saiyan cause she need someone to save her. this upsets her and she runs off home.   
goku goes after her and IT's her home. and tells her how not to worry about vegeta, her strength doesn't define how much of a saiyan she is.


	17. Broken Tail

\- she has a new found motivation, she's committed to making herself stronger, or at least strong enough so that vegeta will agree to train her. she spends her free time on going for runs and climbing trees to build up the strength in her arms.

\- one day she's over at gohans and videls, (piccolo is also there) they're talking about her progress is getting stronger and gohan asks if she going to cut her tail off. she's confused so they explain to her that the tail is their biggest weakness and can be a big disadvantage in fighting. as when someone grabs it all their strength is draining is they don't train it. she says that sounds silly and she would never willingly cut it off regardless of whether it will make her stronger or not. piccolo offers to prove her that it's a weak spot, she accepts. he give her tail a hard squeeze, but it's a little to hard of a squeeze and she begins to screaming in completely and utter pain. she curls into a ball screaming and crying in agony.   
videl begins to yell at him, not helping the situation. gohan intervenes 'i think you should just leave piccolo'   
they turn their attention back to her, she still crying and screaming in pain. u sure of what to do they decide the best idea is to take them to vegeta, thonging he'd know what to do .   
he suggest they just cut of her tail and creates a small disc of energy ready to cut it off. she begins to scream louder and thrash about trying to get away from him. he gets rid of the energy disc and bonks her on the head knocking her out.  
"finally some quiet, don't worry i didn't hit her that hard shell be fine" he explains that all she did was break her tail, which a saiyan is extremely painful and a long recover. he suggest she stay here so he can help for fix it.


End file.
